The use of rolling player pieces on a hand-held game board from one location to another has been known in the past. For the most part, games of this type, while manually manipulated by tilting the game board thereof, generally have no obstacles or very few obstacles for the player piece to bypass. The obstacles that are provided are generally fixed in nature and, after a few plays of the game, the obstacles can generally be easily overcome in moving the player piece from a start location to a finish location. Thus, the games of conventional design of the type mentioned above usually present only a minimum challenge and do not stimulate the interests of the players to increase their dexterity in manipulating the game board to win a game of this type. For this reason, conventional games suffer from certain drawbacks and a need has arisen for an improved game of this type in which a greater challenge is provided for a player to improve his or her manual skills as well as to stimulate the interest in playing a game in which greater obstacles must be overcome to win the game.